mulawinfandomcom-20200214-history
Lira
|image1 = MVRLIRA.jpg}} Lira '''is a fictional character produced by GMA Network. Background '''Encantadia (Book 1) Lira is the daughter of Amihan and Ybrahim who was brought by Pirena in the Mortal World. She was adopted by Dado and Amanda. Lira later went to a church and met her aunt, Danaya and asked a help from an Encantado Mulawin named Lakan to return to the Encantadia realm by traveling through the Sky Portal. As they went to the Encantadia realm, Lira and Danaya ride into a floating boat and was later attacked by Hagorn. As they're vehicle falls down, Lira was stabbed by Hagorn by using a sword. Lakan later helped Danaya obtain the Gintong Binhi so that Lira could live once more Pagaspas on the otherhand, aided in repeling the retres from getting Lira's lifeless body. Encantadia (Book 2) Lira later met her real parents, Amihan and Ybrahim. She later became a Sang'gre (Princess) and fought against Hagorn, the Hathoria, and the kingdom of Etheria. 'Mulawin vs. Ravena ' Sang'gre Lira is seen in the halls of Lireo doing her selfie with her cellphone. However when her aunt Hara Pirena of Hathoria is about to seek help from her sisters, Lira tells her that Hara Alena and Danaya are in the meeting with her father and Mira in Sapiro. Pirena tells her that Borona has just went to the human world. Lira suggests that they must need an Asnamon medallion in order to go to the human world. Upon their arrival, Lira mentioned that she is not the only one who will help Pirena - where she revealed the Flute of the Mulawin in her ownership to seek the help of the Mulawins in fulfilling their mission in the human world (probably at the forest in Davao). She plays the flute, but Pirena wonders if Lira is playing it in a wrong tune. However, Tuka and her Ravena army appears before them. Lira mistakenly thought of them as "Mulawins" that she called using the flute to seek help, but Pirena insists that they're enemies and she tells her to prepare. The two battles Tuka and her group of Ravenas. When Tuka is about to attack Lira, Pirena manages to duel her, until Lira uses her powers to beat Tuka. Lira plays the flute again in a right tune, until Malik arrives to greet them. Lira greets him back, much to Pirena's annoyance, as Malik accompanies them to Avila. In Avila, she is having a time taking selfies with Pagaspas (or Gus) and Lawiswis. When Lira sees Pagaspas' appearance, she wonders if Gus is the same Pagaspas of Encantadia, but Gus is unaware about the other Pagaspas' existence. She also asks if Gus and Wis have went to Lireo before, and the two answered that they have went there when they're being taken care of by Lira's mother, Hara Amihan. Until Lumbas explains that a certain Pagaspas that Lira had met is actually a Tabon and Dakila's companion who is sent to Encantadia for missions. Lira tells them that there was a genocide of Mulawins of Avalon made by the Hathors (during tye reign of Rama Hagorn of Hathoria) in Encantadia, and only Lakan and Pagaspas survived in Encantadia. Lira said that a certain Pagaspas that she had met in Encantadia and Lakan have never seen for a long time after her resurrection. Trivia * When Lira mentions out loud that Pagaspas looks 'familiar' to her, she makes an indirect reference to the other Pagaspas. References * Category:Diwata Category:Encantado/Encantada